I'll Make a Bender out of You
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: Although we don't see much singing in Team Aang, I'd assume they'd share a few tunes.
1. ZukoI'll Make a Man Out of You

**OMG I had an idea. My favorite movie is Mulan and my most favorite show right now is Avatar the last airbender. I was listening to I'll Make a Man Out of You in the Mulan sound track and was watching Sozin's Comet and poof! Thus, this is what came out of it, A NEW SONG FIC!!! Okay let's cut the crap and watch what happens. **

**This song fic is a little before Sozin's Comet. Zuko is training Sokka,Suki,Jet,Toph, and Iroh to take out the Huns, Azula's body guards. They only have a few hours to take out the Huns(I know the Dai Li are Azula's body guards, but bear with me), and Zuko is pretty mad,so he breaks out in song during training.(Katara and Aang are busy practicing the elements ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Mulan.**

_**"Lalalalala" **_**- character singing**

**Maybe I should do a fic for each song in Mulan! Should I? If you want me to, send reviews!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"No, no and no!" Zuko said angrily while he fixed Jet's stance.

"What are you yelling for?!" Jet yelled back.

"You guys won't even listen to me and if you don't, you wont survive the Huns' first attack! These guys are extreme firebenders!"

"Calm down, just show us what we need to do." Sokka said as he stepped between Zuko and Jet

"Ahem!" Said a very angry looking Toph.

"I'll let you do target practice,Toph." Zuko said as he grabbed the two swords he left in Appa's saddle.

"_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns." _Zuko tossed a wood sword to each boy (except for Iroh) and he tossed a bow and arrow to Suki.

When Zuko placed a dummy in the middle of a circle, everybody missed the wooden dummy.**(I'm not talking about Sokka)**

Zuko facepalmed

_"Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?_(Suki and Toph glared at Zuko at this point)_  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet_(Zuko dodged Suki's arrow at this point)_  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you "_

They raced through the nearby bamboo forest to try and catch Zuko.

_"Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win"_

Jet and Sokka were easily overpowered by a quick swipe from Zuko and Toph was hit by a branch she couldn't detect.

_"You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you"_

Suki:_"I'm never gonna catch  
my breath"_

Jet_:"Say good-bye to those  
who knew me"_

Sokka_:"Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym"_

(he can see all this training from a hill top) Aang: _"This guy's got 'em  
scared to death"_

Uncle Iroh_:"Hope he doesn't see  
right through me"_

(after she fell into a small pond) Toph: _"Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim"_

After a few hours, they almost got the hang of it, almost.

_"We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon"_

"Oh man. We're in for it now..." Sokka groaned. Sokka raced down the hill of where he was keeping watch for any signs of firebenders, but he something worst than that. He ran straight into Zuko.

"Geez, what's going on,Sokka?" Zuko asked as he brushed himself off.

"T-The Huns!" Sokka panted

"No." Zuko breathed.

"It's true, they're headed to Ba Sing Se right now!"

Zuko turned to his feeble little attack group and somewhat cringed.

Iroh was making tea,Suki was practing her bow and arrow(that wasn't too bad,actually), Jet was playing with a piece of wheat he found and Toph was making a mudman(it's like a snowman.).

" Guys!" Zuko called. They continued what they were doing.

"GUYS!!" Zuko called again. No response. Zuko firebended into the little fire Iroh was using. Now that got their attention.

"We have to train more now, the Huns are on their way to Ba Sing Se!"

Everybody grumbled but went to go train again.

_"Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war"_

Suki had misfired an arrow and it almost hit Toph. Sokka's eyeball almost got poked out by Jet's wooden sword and Iroh was drinking his tea.

Zuko facepalmed again

_" So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?"_

After a few minutes, they improved, kind of.

_"We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon"  
_

Within minutes they actually did improve, so Zuko and his little army marched on to face the Huns

(all):

_"(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon"_

"Here comes our real test." said Zuko.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Did you guys like it? I really nothing else to say, but please review! If you want me to make more song fics for Mulan and Avatar, just tell me! Depending on how many reviews I get, i might do another one. flames are welcome.


	2. Toph: Reflection

**Wow, so many people reviewed after I got the fic up. I have to give my thanks to the reviewers: **

**Taang_fan_4ever**

**A711owner**

**brokendream317 **

**HuaMulan**

**Moosling**

**Only 5 reviews, I know, but I never got that many reviews in two days. okay, so I hope this is as good as the last one,but, here it is. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**This is before Aang and his gang meet Toph. (I thought she fit Reflection pretty well.) **

**Toph is strolling through her garden and shrugs off the dishonorable feeling of her house. Her mother had taken her to the matchmaker again and Toph had acted like the most impudent girl again. When her brother teases her about it, she feels deeply ashamed, though she doesn't admit it.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar or Mulan.**

_**"lalalala" character singing**_

_**blah blah character thinking**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"This whole matchmaker thing is stupid."Toph kicked some rocks.

"But, truly," Toph heard her mother say," I honestly don't know what came over was so happy the day before. I hope that isn't the way we raised her."

Toph lowered her head. She did feel somewhat ashamed of what she did to the match maker, but she didn't want to get married at such an early age. Thogh she was blind, she could see a reflection of herself, still in the matchmaker meeting attire.

_"Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride,  
or a perfect daughter,"  
_

"She acted like a barbarian!" Toph's grandmother shrieked.

_"can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?"_

Toph earthbended a couple of rocks away from her one secret place she could feel sorry for herself.

"Toph! Stop that at once! Do you want the Fire nation to take you away?" Her mother yelled from her bedroom window.

_"Now I see,  
that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart"_

Toph stared at the ground, seeing herself cry.

_"Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight,  
back at me?"_

Toph realized with a sudden jolt, that if she could not earthbend, she was not herself.

_"why is my reflection someone I don't know,  
somehow I cannot hide,  
who i am,  
though i've tried,  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside,"_

She kicked some rocks

_"when will my reflection show,  
who I am inside" _

_This is it, _Toph thought, _I need to run away._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Wow, another short A/N. I'll just ask these questions, what song should I do next? Which character? Should I do another one for Mulan II after I finish this? Should I do other Disney movies?One more thing to add, Sorry Taang_fan_4ever, I already finished this after you send your review....**


	3. Balance (Zuko & Iroh)

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I hope you all are still reading my stories, but I don't blame you if you don't. **

**Thanks for reading. I don't own any of this.**

* * *

"Uncle! I don't have time to sit around and learn how to properly grow crops! I don't have that kind of time!" Zuko yelled, swatting the seeds out of Iroh's hands. For the past couple of weeks, his uncle had been teaching him seemingly random strategies based on anything from garden tending to attacking a thief. It seemed all so useless, but knowing Iroh, Zuko had a feeling that he'd get some lecture soon.

"I think you do, since we have been traveling for so long." Iroh chuckled. "Do you know what all these have in common?"

"No, and I don't care." Zuko scowled as he ducked under a branch.

"They are all opposites," Iroh answered, ignoring his nephew's remark, "And you need each of them to be in balance."

"All I need to be is strong to regain my honour." Zuko snapped.

"Earth, Sky, Day, Night  
Sound and silence, Dark and light,"

"Uncle, no, please don't start singing again."

"One alone is not enough, You need both together..  
Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..  
Lesson Number one!"

"Uncle, please no," Zuko begged. They began to pass through a field. Iroh picked up a stick. He inspected it before tossing it to Zuko. He picked up another and walked nimbly in front of his nephew.

"Like a rock, huh-huh.  
You must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
You must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick like my blade. " Iroh winked at Zuko.

"Uncle, please stop."

Instead of stopping, Iroh swung at Zuko. "Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid. "

Zuko parried his uncle's swings. His mouth set into a line as he thought and copied his uncle's moves.

"Like a rock, huh-huh.  
I must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
I must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick like my blade.  
Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid. "

"See, my nephew? You need to be balanced."

"I am." He continued walking. Iroh pushed him over easily with a nudge of his stick.

"Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance.  
You're only halfway there." Iroh grinned.

"Like a cloud.  
You are soft.  
Like bamboo.  
You bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
You're at peace because you know.  
It's okay to be afraid. " Iroh gestured towards Zuko.

"It's okay to be afraid," He repeated.

"Like a cloud.  
I am soft.  
Like bamboo.  
I bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
I'm at peace because I know.  
It's okay to be afrai- " Zuko stood erect in anger, "I am NOT afraid, uncle!" He burnt his stick and his uncle's.

"Enough of singing. Let's hurry and get to Ba Sing Se."

Iroh shook his head. "Teenagers."


End file.
